Coming home
by Candyhoe
Summary: Harley left Charming with her sisters after their mum abandoned them. Now she was being dragged back to look after the little sister she left behind. will she deal with the issues with her dad? will she live her worst nightmare by falling for a Crow?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dixie, Harley and Virginia were kids when they left Charming. When Dixie was twelve, Harley was eleven and little Virginia was two their junkie mum had split. They were left with a loving but ill equipped father to look after them. Their dad, known as Thumper around town, just didn't have time to raise three girls on his own. His life revolved around Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club and some of it's more seedy operations. It was only six months after there mum had left that their maternal grandmother turned up. Dixie and Harley were in the front yard playing in the sprinklers when they saw the sleek black car glide into the driveway. They watched as the driver door opened and a skinny leg hit the floor. Harley remembered Dixie whispering that it must be social services to take them away. Harley had laughed at her thinking her dad would never let that happen. As the woman in the crisp gray suit made her way to the front door Harley and Dixie continued to play. It wasn't long before Thumper had called them into the house, he introduced the stern looking woman as their grandmother an told them they would be staying with her a while. Harley hated her instinctively, and by the look on the old woman's face she felt the same. The girls moved in with her straight away, all they took was a small bag each with a couple of clothes. Augusta was a strict woman, church on Sunday's, prayers every night, they were to speak when spoken to and cleanliness was next to godliness. Augusta refused to call Dixie or Harley by their real names, deciding to call them Diane and Haley. Augusta seemed to hate both Dixie and Harley unlike Virginia who was her golden girl. It wasn't surprising, everyone turned to mush when they saw Virginia, with her big blue eyes, blonde ringlets and dimples. She looked the picture of innocence and always in immaculate condition unlike her two older sisters who always came in with scraps and bruises, usually covered in dirt. Dixie left as soon as she was 18, moving just down the road with a few friends. Dixie had seemed to take on the motherly role in the house despite their grandmothers domineering presence. She had slid into bed with Harley and Virginia many nights hugging them close as they cried over the parents they missed and the life they wanted back. Harley had also left when she was 18 but unlike Dixie she fled the country, choosing to travel the world rather then be stuck near her grandmother. Fourteen years on from when they first moved in only Virginia was left. That was until her grandmother caught her having sex on the settee with a man in his thirties. Now Virginia was heading back to Charming and Harley was being dragged back with her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harley drove up to the garage heart pounding. She had driven straight to her old family home when she hit Charming, but unsurprisingly no one was there. Harley wondered if she was just trying to delay the inevitable as she stood outside the old worn down house. She knew her dad would be at the club, he was always at the club. She took a deep breath grabbed her bag from the passengers seat and made her way to the office. She knocked tentatively on the door. "Come in" she heard the woman call. She opened the door slowly seeing Gemma bent over a pile of papers on her desk. She looked up expectantly. Harley smiled meekly "Um hi I was just wondering if da…I mean Thumper is around" she corrected. Gemma stood up straight removing her glasses and spinning them in her hand "Who's asking?" Harley flushed. She took off her oversized sunglasses.

"It's Harley, his kid" Gemma's mouth dropped open she threw her glasses down on the desk and headed for Harley arms open wide. "Of course it is. Look at you the spit of your mum" Gemma enveloped her in a hug. Harley was startled and returned the hug half-heartedly. "Uh thanks, I guess. Is Thumper around?" Gemma withdrew taking a good look at the little girl who used to run around her garden naked with her son. "He should be in the club. Come on" Gemma threw her arm around her shoulders and lead her out the door. As they made there way to the club Harley took in the familiar scene before her. She always loved going to Teller-Morrow when she was a kid, not that she got to come much, but she loved the hussle and bussle and all the guys were so nice to her, even uncle Tig who used to give her piggyback rides around the garage telling her cringable knock-knock Jokes. As she walked into the dark musty club the smell of cigars and alcohol hit her. It was strangely comforting. "Their at the table. Shouldn't be to long though. Want a drink?" Gemma made her way behind the bar.

"Um, sure. I'll have a vodka on the rocks please" Gemma smiled at her.

"Hard stuff huh?"

"Gotta get through this some how"

"I heard your sister was coming, didn't know you were"

"After fourteen years didn't think she should face coming back on her own"

Gemma handed her the drink "But you thought you should?"

"I need to talk to Thumper about her, better before she arrives"

"So if you're here and your nans kicked her out, who's she staying with?"

"My sister Dixie. She only lives down the road from grandmother dearest"

"No love lost there huh?" Harley just shook her head before downing her drink

"Thirsty?" Gemma laughed. Just then the doors to the meeting room swung open.

"Harley?"

"Hey dad" Harley replied sheepishly. He stormed over to her and embraced her in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I left about twenty messages on your machine telling you I was coming" she said as she pushed him away. The smell of cologne, beer and smoke was overwhelming. She looked up at her dad, the man she had admired for eight years, the man who had tossed her and her sisters aside without a second glance. She knew she loved him but sometimes the resentment overwhelmed the love. "I haven't been home in a while"

"What a surprise. Look I just wanted to talk about V" he looked at her questioningly. Rage bubbled in her "V.I.R.G.I.N.I.A" she sounded out "you know your daughter" he smiled and nodded, in his usual fashion he was avoiding a argument. That was one of the few things she remembered about her childhood. Her mum would stand there hooting and hoolering at him, while he just nodded. For years she thought her mum was just being mean, but know she knew all to well how aggravating it could be. "Course let's introduce you around first though" he threw his arm around her neck and spun around to face all the boy's. "Boy's this is my girl Harley" she forced a strained smile on her face. "This is Juice, Half-Sack, Chibs and of course you remember Tig, Clay, Opie, Piney and Jax" each one nodded as their name was called

"Hi guys" She turned back to Thumper "we need t talk"

"Let's get a drink first" Harleys jaw clenched

"No we are going to talk now" Her voice was firm and commanding. He shrugged and followed into the parking lot.

"Look we need to talk about what's happening with V"

"What's to talk about she's coming back. God you look like your mum"

"So I've heard. Were are you staying?" He shrugged "Where have you spent the last week here or at the house?"

"Well here but why does that"

"So you wouldn't mind if I moved into the house with her and you stayed here"

"you want to move back?"

"No but I'm not leaving her here alone with you for two years" He face twisted.

"Look I'm not blaming you for anything, what's done is done. But lets face it this clubs your life not us and right now V needs to be the centre of someone's attention. At least until she gets back on track, which lets face it you're not exactly able to do"

"Yea I guess you can take the house I don't go there much" Harley nodded

"Do you know what she's been into?"

"No your grandmother just called going on about her being a harlot. She's called me saying the same thing about you and Dixie before" he shrugged.

"Apparently it's drugs, a lot of pot, a little coke, plenty of drink and god knows how many guys"

"Is this your grandmother telling you this" he scoffed

"No, Dixie told me, she keeps an eye on her, as much as she can anyway"

"Shit, How did my little Virginia get into that?"

"She's not so little anymore."

"So we gunna do an intervention or something?"

"Ha… She's not a druggie yet, even if she was I doubt an intervention would make a difference…It didn't with mum" She flashed back to when she was nine and everyone was trying to get her mum clean so V wouldn't come out addicted. Her and Dixie had to write a letter why they wanted there mum clean and read it to her. It had worked until she had V then she was straight using again. They had tried two more interventions before she left, neither worked.

"Come in for a drink and I'll come with you to the house"

"I'm tired dad. Look you stay here I'll head to the house" he nodded and handed her the keys.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she got home she crashed out on the settee and fell into a deep sleep. She had gotten off a thirty hour flight before she buying a crappy car and driving straight to Charming. When she woke up it was noon. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling for ten minutes before hauling herself up and making her way to the kitchen. She threw open the fridge door and found half a rotting onion and a plate rapped in tin foil. She pealed the foil back to reveal a plate of lasagna. It occurred to her that that someone must be looking after her dad, maybe a missus. Other then that there was only an empty bottle of milk in the fridge. She grabbed the note pad on the side and made a shopping list. When she was finished she explored the house. The bedroom she and Dixie shared was exactly the same, bunk beds shoved against the wall toys littered over the floor. She made her way to V's old room the crib was still in there, Harley smiled when she saw the poorly made mobile her and Dixie made for their little sister. When she reached her fathers room so stopped. She couldn't go in there, it was his weather he was staying there or not, it was his room. She made her way to the bathroom grabbing a towel from the heating cupboard. She stepped underneath the warm cascade of water and relaxed for the first time since she got the call from Dixie. She was in control now, she knew what she needed to do, she wasn't a world away trying to get through to her sister she was here. She hopped out the shower and hurriedly got dress. She ran her fingers through her hair before tying her wet raven curls in a severe ponytail. She grabbed her keys and added Hairbrush to the shopping list before making her way to the store.

"Lucky charms or Bran?"

"Talking to yourself?" she looked up startled. She saw Jax standing there grinning

"Well what's a girl to do when faced with the time old question Lucky charms or Bran" He chuckled

"Lucky charms all the way"

"Where were you when I needed to decide between skimmed or full fat milk" she said as she grabbed the lucky charms.

"Good to be home?"

"Are you kidding me? I was lounging on a beach I New Zealand. Now I'm shopping for a my derailed teenage sister. I'm loving it" She said sarcastically

"Must be good seeing your dad again"

"fourteen years Jax, he didn't come see us once. I'm not sure I don't hate him"

"Yea I get that. Look mum's having a dinner tonight, you should come"

"And give up my planned dinner of Lucky charms with full fat milk" she joked.

"So you choose full fat milk huh?"

"Well you know me always living on the edge."

"so that's a yes for tonight"

"I don't see why not. As long as you actually ask Gemma"

"Will do. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight"

"Wait one question, wholegrain or white bread?"

"Wholegrain"

"Thank you" she shouted as he walked away.

After she finished shopping and put the groceries away she decided to sort out the rooms. First new beds she couldn't see her and V sharing bunk beds. She had a couple thousand in her savings account. That was the thing about being an artist could work anywhere around the world, traveling actually inspired her artwork. She earned a decent wage selling her work, and with the cuts she made like sleeping in backpackers she got by and could usually save some money. As she shopped for beds and wardrobes she gave Dixie a call. "How's she doing?"

"She's pissed. Grant caught her smoking an gave her an earful"

"Great. Well I'm here and staying at dad's while he stays at the club. I'm just shopping for bedroom stuff, you know he hasn't changed anything about our rooms. V's crib is still even there"

"Wow he must still be all about the club huh?"

"Yea I guess. Hey you know what V's into? I was thinking of painting her room"

"Is that your way of telling me I have her for another week"

"Probably yea"

"I dunno she's a teenager, she seems to like black… a lot of black"

"Wow your such a help" Harley sniggered

"Shut up and get shopping. You need any money?"

"Nah I got it. Alright cya Deedee"

"Bye"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harley knocked on the big oak door. The door swung open and a pair of arms shot out, Tig picked her up and swung her around. Harley couldn't help but laugh "Well Hello to you too"

"Didn't get to say hello properly at the club"

"Well your sure making up for it now" she said gasping for breath

"Sorry got a little excited about seeing little Harley all grown up"

"Says you. Forever young me"  
She followed Tig into the dining room. Where most of the boys were around the table.

"Nice to see things haven't changed. Men sitting around while the women do all the work" Clay got up to kiss Harley on the head

"Welcome home"

"Thanks," he sat back down and she made her way to the kitchen where the girls were working. "Hey Darling" called Gemma giving her a quick hug.

"Hey" Harley glanced around the kitchen noticing a few old faces but mostly new. One of the faces was Tara, one of her childhood friends.

"Harley, hey. I heard you were back in town"

"Hey Tara need a hand" Tara looked at her pleadingly

"Absolutely" Harley grabbed a peeler and started on the potatoes.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well I'm a doctor now"

"Wow. Impressive"

"Thanks. I'm working at St Thomas."

"Still with Jax I assume" Tara just nodded "You okay?"

"Yea… Yea" Harley quickly dropped the Jax and Tara subject.

"How's your dad?"

"He uh passed away"

"Oh god Tara I'm sorry. Fucking hell keep on putting my foot in it huh"

Tara laughed "don't worry about it" They continued to talk while the cooked. By time dinner was ready they were fast friends. Just as everyone sat down the baby monitor squawked. Gemma went to get up "I'll get it ma" said Jax. Gemma just nodded. A few minutes later Jax brought out a little baby wrapped it a blue blanket. "Oh my god is he yours" Harley exclaimed. Jax beamed "yep" He settled him in the high chair.

"He's gorgeous. Congratz you two" The table descended in silence "I've stuck my foot in it again huh"

"No. Jax had him with Wendy, his ex wife"

"Oh thank god. For a second there I thought it was some dirty little secret"

"Have many dirty little secrets?" Juice piped as he shoved a fork full of mash in his mouth.

"Maybe" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Can you pass the corn please?" asked the pretty blonde

"Sure..um..."

"Lyla" she said accepting the corn

"oh your."

"The porn star yea" she said pissed off

"I was gunna say with Opie but ok"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Hey wait a second, did you work on Sir Bangs a lot?" Harley exclaimed

"Uh yea" Lyla replied uncomfortably

"I was there" the table descended into silence again "Not filming, I did set design"

"Oh yea your Terri's friend right"

"Yea, wow small world huh?"

"Your telling me. How Terri doing?"

"Good she's got another little girl, Haley, named after mwah, I might add"

"You know porn stars?" Thumper exclaimed incredulously

"Yep know strippers and hookers too" Thumpers jaw hung open "What I'm a woman of the world, I dare you to go to Amsterdam and not meet a woman of the night. Hell she gets paid for something most girls give away for free" she said nodding at Lyla. After dinner Harley went out for a smoke.

"Smoking kills you know"

"Something's gotta get me, might as well be little sticks of heaven" Tara plopped herself on the seat next to Harley.

"So you and Lyla getting close" Harley started to grin

"I forgot you were a prude"

"I'm not a prude but I mean come on she gives it away"

"That's the thing though she doesn't she gets paid a good wage for what a lot of Crow eaters would** pay** to do"

"You don't find it seedy?"

"Sure I do. I mean I don't want a daughter of mine being one but you gotta do what you gotta do. It pays the bills"

"wow you really are a woman of the world"

"Don't let dad hear you say that, he'll have the priest over"

"how is it with your dad?"

"Let's not go there. I'd much rather talk about you and Jax"

"I wouldn't"

"That bad huh?"

"I don't know things are just difficult right now"

"Like separate bedrooms difficult?"

"Might as well be. Able got taken awhile ago and since Jax brought him back... I don't know" she shrugged Harley inhaled her cigarette

"Oh my god that's awful." She saw the worried look on Tara's face "But that could mean anything. I mean it could just be like anxiety about it happening again"

"I think he blames me"'

"What? No of course he doesn't" she comforted even though she had no idea If he did or didn't "I doubt he'd be with you if he did"

"I'm worried about Wendy too"

"His ex?"

"She's getting out of clean living, if she comes back and me and Jax are like this…"

"Jax loves you, you know that. God you've practically been together since birth"

"Yea apart from years I was in San Diego"

"Oh come on. 1st of all you asked Jax to go. 2nd you came back. 3rd you started dating again, and 4th you and him have been raising that beautiful baby together"

"I'm sorry by the way"

"What for?"

"Not writing when I moved"

"No apologies necessary. I get it, when you leave somewhere sometimes you need to cut off the good and bad. I mean lets face it we really only talked because our ties to the club. Anyway enough doom and gloom, let's get cleaning" She stood and stubbed out her cigarette. She held out her hand. Tara took it and Harley hauled her up giving her a shoulder a squeeze as they walked back in the crowded house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harley was hauling tins of paint into the back of her beat up car when a hand appeared and grabbed a tin from the basket. "Miss Dean"

"Mr. Hale or should that be Chief Hale"

"Heard you were back in town" he said placing the tin in the boot.

"Well I should hope so, it wouldn't look good on the law if you didn't"

"Back at your dads?"

"Why planning on a raid?"

"Is there a reason for me to" Harley smiled

"And the cop comes out. Mind you can't say I'm surprised. I remember the investigation you set up to find Dixie's Barbie. Best interrogation I've ever had" Hale looked reminiscent.

"Long time ago. How is Dixie?"

"Good, married. He's a good guy you'd like him"

"You seem pretty sure"

"Everyone like's Grant."

"Hear your sisters going to be joining you"

"Wow Charming's got it's very own Columbo"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"You asking as a cop or an old friend"

"Both"

"Yes she's coming back. You might be seeing her in a more professional capacity"

"Getting into a lot of trouble is she?"

"Enough, I was actually hoping if you pick her up if you could give me a call rather then dad"

"Sure. How old is she now anyway?"

"16 going on twenty-five"

"That bad?"

"She just needs a little guidance. Didn't get much from our grandmother"

"What about you? Will I be seeing you in a professional capacity?"

"You never know. But I doubt it, good little girl me"

"I'll believe that when I see it" Harleys smiled widened

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me _David_"

Just then the rumbling of a bike came into earshot they both turned around to see Chibs and Jax pulling up. "Everything alright?" Jax questioned

"Fine David here was just asking about V"

"Right, Look Gemma wants to see you, wanted to know if you could go by the garage"

"Sure, I'll just dump this stuff back at home" She hopped into her car and rolled down the window. Hale walked over and rested his arm on the roof. "I'll see you round"

"Is that a promise? I always did like a man in a uniform" She joked. She looked in the mirror and saw Jax and Chibs exchanging disapproving looks.

"So much for good girl" He patted the roof and made his way back to his car a couple parks away. "Jax, Chibs" he nodded. They nodded back. Harley started her engine and backed out the car park. When she got home she was surprised to see Gemma waiting on the doorstep "Hey thought I was seeing you at the garage" Harley questioned as she got out the car. "Jax called said you were talking to Hale" Harley rolled her eyes

"Let me guess. I was all over him"

"Something like that" Harley popped the boot and started unpacking the supplies.

"Look, I ain't got a problem with Hale. I'm not going to be reading him my diary or anything but I don't intend on being a bitch"

"I'm not asking you too. But Hales been on our back since I got back into town. Trying to pin shit on me"

"Shit like?"

"There was a shooting awhile back. I got framed for it, the ATF agent who framed me got exposed but Hales got it in his head I'm guilty of something"

"Shit. Look I know enough not to open my mouth about club business, or anything that could get someone locked up, especially you"

"I know darling just be careful what you say. He needs to prove something"

"Don't we all. What did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"Town fundraiser time again. Wondering if you could help decorate?"

"Sure. Hey I got some contacts in the music world too, if you want a band?"

"First porn stars now bands, What have you been up to?" She joked "That'd be great. Would you be interested in the dunk tank?"

"Participating in the throwing or being the victim?"

"Victim"

"Oh go on then. Can't say I'm not a team player"

"Thanks Darling. Your a lot easier then the boy's"

Harley laughed "Can't say it's the first time I've heard that. Usually from guys though"

Gemma smiled "You painting?"

"Yea, doing the spare rooms. Can't believe dad's left it em the way they are"

"To be honest I think it's a bit of a shrine. Wouldn't let anyone touch it. Almost killed him setting foot in that house once you were gone"

Harley frowned "He wasn't exactly a fixture when we were here"

"You might not believe it but he missed you girls"

"Your right I don't believe it"

"Why don't you get professionals in to do the painting?I got the number for the guys who did Jax's place somewhere" Gemma said sensing she should change the subject.

"one word money. Until I get a job I'm living on savings, I shouldn't have even forked out on this" she said lifting the cans "But I doubt V would accept a room with dancing bears decorating it and personally I can not sleep with Barbie staring down at me not to mention the crow mural. I woke up last night and nearly fell off the damn bed when I saw it. Speaking of bed anyone need a crib and a bunk bed?"

"I'll ask around the club for you. You want any help?"

"Well I was kinda of hoping you could send one of the boys over to help dismantle the bunk and crib. I tried last night ended up almost stabbing myself in the eye with the screw driver"

"In the eye?"

"Don't ask. I don't even know how I managed it"

"I'll see what I can do. So the dunk tank and decorations a definite?"

"Yep I'll try get a band by tonight. I can't promise anyone big but I know some half decent bands"

"Great they'll only need to play a couple songs. There's a few kids who want to perform"

"Cool, I'll talk to you later" she said as Gemma made her way back to her car.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

As Harley added the Sauce to her chicken the door bell went. She quickly ran to the door and threw it open, not even waiting to see who it was before turning back to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the spoon and stirred the simmering curry. "Smells good" she looked over her shoulder to see Jax. "You can try your luck and see if it tastes as good as it smells"

"I'm good thanks"

"I'm hurt" she joked

"Tara's making dinner at home"

"Good, I'll try not to hold you up"

"Don't worry about it I can be late" Harley spun around

"No you can not"

"There goes the mum voice"

"I'll have you know this is my "I know better then you so listen" voice"

"Like I said mum voice"

"Look I don't know what's going on with you two but you better sort it out before it starts effecting Able"

"She talk to you huh?"

"A little, nothing damning"

"Yea well there's nothing to say"

"Bullshit." Jax went to say something "No no don't interrupt. We both know something's up. You can pretend all you want but its still not going to change the fact that you two have issues"

"Yea how would you know? You've been back all of ten minutes"

"Jackson Teller I have had enough screwed up relationships in my time to smell an issue a mile off"

He sighed heavily "We'll work it out we always do"

"Were not kids anymore Jax, things don't just sort themselves out"

"Well look at you the fountain of all knowledge"

"Very funny. Look I just don't want you two screwing up a good thing because YOU can't talk about things"

"Oh so its all my fault"

"Don't put words in my mouth Jax. I know its up to Tara too but I know you, I know you'd rather face a bullet then an actual heart to heart. But you and Tara have always been able to talk"

"Things are just different since Able" Harley stopped stirring and dished up her curry

"Look I don't know what to say Jax. I have no idea what you went through, and honestly I hope I never do. But you and Tara are going through it together. I've seen the way she looks at Able, he's her son too" She took a bit of curry and rushed over to the sink , she turned on the tap and shoved her mouth under the water "Way to hot" she said as Jax laughed.

"Come on show me the beds"

Harley lead Jax into the nursery. "If you want anything for Able fell free to take it" the nursery would have been perfect for a little boy. Dixie and Harley had insisted it be painted blue so all the furniture, from the crib to the changing table was blue and white. "Thanks"

Two hours later Jax had finished and was ready to go.

"Seeing as curries off the menu do want to come to ours for dinner?"

"Do not try and use me as an excuse Jax. Go home talk to Tara"

"God you got bossy"

"You say bossy I say brilliant" she smiled. Jax laughed as they walked to the front door. "Thanks I appreciate it" Harley said on the doorstep

"Don't mention it. I'll send one of the boys with the truck to pick everything up"

Harley lend in and gave him a peck on the cheek "you're a hell of a guy Jax"

"Yea I know" They both laughed as she playfully shoved him in the chest.

"Get lost" she laughed. She shut the door went to the cupboard and grabbed a packet of biscuits before settling on the coach and calling an old friend.

"Danny?"

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite girl"

"Liar" she chuckled

"Well your top five"

"I'm honored"

"What can I do for ya?"

"well I know how your this brilliant fantastic amazing producer"

"Oh don't stop" he laughed

"I thought as magnanimous as you are you could lend me a band"

"I'm hoping magnanimous means I have a huge"

"Stop" she cut him off "Your so dirty"

"And you love it"

"I'd love it a whole lot more if you got me a band"

"Where would I be sending this band?"

"Charming"

"never heard of it, sounds sickeningly nice"

"You'd be surprised"

"Is it in this country?"

"Yes, I'm home"

"And this is how you tell me. No "Hey I'm back lets party" just "I need a favor by the way am back""

"Don't be hurt. I _just _got back."

"yea yea. What do you need the band for? Another one of your parties?"

"No I've learned my lesson, I spent month paying off the fines for the last one. It's for a town fundraiser"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my Harleys gone domestic"

"Don't be such a drama queen. Can you do it?"

"Let's make this clear I can do anything. Even find this Podunk town your in. I've actually got this band that would be great. Their just starting out."

"Just one thing they need to be PG"

"Demand demand demand. When do you need them by?" Harley went to reply but had no idea. "Shit I got no clue"

"Organized as ever I see"

"Shut up, look I'll give you an email tomorrow with the date and details, okay?"

"You better, and give me a call soon"

"Yes Sir" she said in a army voice before hanging up


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harley was standing in front of the rotating fan following with her arms spread open. "What are you doing?" Jax chirped as he walked into the club

"I'm trying not to die of heat exhaustion. WHY IS IT SO HOT?" she screamed. Just then everyone else walked in. Juice and half-sack exchanged bewildered looks, while Thumper headed straight to the bar without a second look. Tig looked amused while Chibs laughed. "What the hells she doing?" Clay asked Jax in his deep husky voice

"Having a break down"

"Um excuse me, first of all I'm standing right here people, second is it too much to ask for a damn air conditioner"

"Been there Lassy" said Chibs "This weather almost killed me when I first moved"

"I'm telling you Charming had descended into hell, this heat is unnatural" the boys laughed. "What you doing here anyway?"

"And people say your not welcoming Tig" He shrugged "I'm waiting for Gemma to talk about he fundraiser"

"So you've been roped into helping?" Clay offered

"Yep. You okay dad?" she had noticed he was leaning heavily on the bar at the corner of her eye.

"yea fine" he said knocking back a Jack Daniels. Harley had noticed that whenever she was around he seemed to be drinking. "V's coming tomorrow. You want to come with me to the bus stop?" Harley couldn't help warming to her dad. When she was younger he was her idol, he could do no wrong, she felt those old feelings starting to surface. She was enjoying him being so affectionate too, usually when he saw her he gave her a big hug and kiss. It concerned her that he hadn't done it today. She knew something was wrong.

"Yea maybe" he slurred

"I can help with flyers and stuff on the computer" Juice supplied. She smiled sweetly at him. "That would be great. Can you come by tonight?" Juice looked over at Clay.

"Go ahead we don't need you tonight. And Gemma would have my hid if I interfered with her little fundraiser"

"Great, just come by my place anytime."

"Just don't eat the curry" Jax laughed

"Shut up" she replied just as Gemma walked in carrying Abel

"What's going on?"

"You've teamed me up with a nut job"

"Says the girl glued to the fan" Harley shot Jax a look. He threw his hands up.

"He wants a red white and blue theme"

"And?"

"And he's also insisting on getting a man on stilts dressed as uncle Sam. Despite the fact it's not even the fourth of July it's way outside the budget."

"Jesus. I get no peace." Abel started to fuss. "You mind taking him" she asked Harley

"A handsome man in my arms, a dream come true" she said as she lifted him out the carrier. He settled straight away. Gemma punched in a number on her phone and walked into the meeting room. "You're a natural" Stated Juice

"Nah he's just like his old man appreciates a good looking woman" Jax smiled. Harley rolled her eyes. "Your daddy's full of shit huh?" she cooed at Abel

"Hey don't go getting any ideas I'm not ready to be a grandfather" Said Thumper as he got himself another drink.

"I don't know, I'm thinking Dixie's not far off from popping a sprog"

Gemma marched out the meeting room. "All sorted" she said "Your free to do what you want" she reached out for Abel. Harley handed him over.

"Thank god. Look I better go help the kids decorate the stands, god knows how teenagers can screw up sticking paper to a table but they do. I'll see you tonight Juice"

It was five before she got home. While she was at the school everyone seemed to find a reason to corner her. She flopped down on the settee unwilling to move, even when there was a knock at the door all she did was screech "Come in"

Juice popped his head around the living room door. "It alright if I come in"

"Course, just don't expect me to move… ever" He smiled. For the first time Harley noticed Juice was quite good looking. Not her type but good looking. He sat down placing the laptop on the coffee table. "I could go to sleep right here. I get why teachers go postal"

"Yea hated school. Gives me the chills every time I go past" Juice supplied

Harley yawned "Lets get started" she said dragging herself up off the coach. "Want a drink?"

"Got a beer?"

"Is the pope Catholic?"

Three hours later they still hadn't started on the flyers, an empty six pack sat on the table as they talked. Juice was telling her about the time he had his finger blocking a bullet hole in an Irishman's bum, Harley was in hysterics as Juice boasted. "Your adorable you know that" Harley giggled. Juice suddenly leaned in and before she knew his lips were on hers. She was taken aback but she felt butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. He tangled his fingers in her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She responded hotly, without breaking their lip lock she straddled him. He slipped his hand underneath her t-shirt and pulled it off. She did the same as he lifted her and placed her on the dining room table.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harley woke up with a start. She looked over to see a tanned tattooed back facing her. She bit her lip to stop a sigh coming out, slowly she rolled off the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping figure. She crept around her room trying to pick up her clothes off the floor before creeping out the bedroom door and shutting it quietly. "Oh god" she murmured as she pulled on her wrinkled clothes. She looked at the clock on the side, it flashed 8.30. She had another three hours before she was meant to meet V. She new she should wake Juice up but couldn't bring herself to face the morning after conversation. She grabbed her bag off the side and quietly made her way outside. She got in her car and just sat there for ten minutes before starting the engine. She drove to the diner and ordered a black coffee. She had just sat down in the booth when Hale walked in. "Rough night?" he questioned

"What? Huh? No"

"You ok?"

"Yea fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"you seem jumpy"

'Too much coffee, I guess"

"Right. So Virginia's arriving today?"

"Yep at 11.30"

"Looking forward to it?"

"Yea I guess" she stared at her coffee cup.

"Ok well I'll see you around"

"mhm" Hale went to the counter got a coffee and left after giving her an appraising look.

She waited till she saw his car disappear down the road and then grabbed her phone. She hit speed dial.

"Hello?" came the breathless voice

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Hey Harls no I was up"

"oh god you were having sex weren't you?" her face scrunched up in disgust. The waitress who was passing raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I am married you know. We're celebrating"

"That happy to have V gone?"

"You know its not like that I love the girl to bits, but honestly I can't stand the constant snipping. Me and Grant have been arguing non-stop since she moved in"

"I know sorry. I'm a little frazzled"

"Why? what happened? Is it dad?"

"Worse… I slept with a crow"

"Oh Harley"

"I know"

"Was it a one nighter or what?"

"I don't know. I mean he's not my type. He's cute and all but not exactly the brightest bulb. But Dee when he kissed me… I mean…It was amazing, not to mention the actual act"

"What did he say about it?"

"uh… I don't know. I kinda left him sleeping in me bed"

"You mean you left a crow lying in your bed when your about to bring your little sister home"

"I've screwed up"

"Look it wouldn't make the blind bit of difference to me if you slept with him everyday for the rest of your life, but if you think you could fall for him you gotta cut the cord"

"I know"

"Do you? Harley I've watched men treat you shit and you've taken it because you were in love. If you fall for a crow not only could you screw up the club, you could screw up yours and dads relationship, and get seriously hurt. What if he cheats on you? You know the club stick together, it could mean you being unwelcome in your own hometown. Or what if by some miracle you make it work? You'd stay at home looking after the kids while his life revolved around the club, everyday your waiting to get a call saying he's dead or watching as he puts the club in front of you time after time. If your not careful you could turn into mum"

"Jesus Dixie. I just slept with him. I'm not planning on marrying him"

"Harley you and I both know you don't just have sex, you connect"

"I don't know what I'm going to do Dixie" she sighed

"I'll tell you what your going to do, your going to pretend it didn't happen" Harley took a deep breath "Right"

"your going to tell no one"

"Ok"

"and most importantly your going to make sure your not alone with the guy again. Got it?"

"Yea I got it"

After hanging up with Dixie Harley spent an hour doodling on a napkin and staring into space. "Something on your mind?" She looked up to see a clean shaven, good looking man in a sharp suit. "Um no. Just daydreaming" He smiled at her showing his perfectly straight white teeth. "Mind if I sit?" She looked around noticing that the diner was practically empty. She gestured for him to sit "I can't stand a pretty woman sitting on her own" Harley couldn't help but smile. "Michael" he said putting his hand out for a handshake "Harley" she said shaking his hand.

"Interesting name. How'd you get it?"

"Conceived on the back of a Harley apparently"

"Interesting"

"Or horrendous" He let forth a roaring laugh. She was slightly startled by the booming laugh, but as he started going on about his life she found herself hypnotized by his deep blue eyes. Honestly she didn't hear much of what he said she just watched his lips move up and down as he prattled on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harley barely made it to the bus stop in time. Michael had talked nonstop about himself for an hour. She had tuned in and out, when she was listening she learned he was a lawyer and apparently great at tennis. When she announced she had to go he thrust a card at her telling her to call him. She took it smiling and practically ran to her car. she pulled up by the bus stop just as the coach was turning the corner of the street. She was shocked at the new look of her little sister, as V descended the coach stairs. Gone was the blonde ringlets, replaced with a short pixie like haircut that was deep black with flicks of blue running through. She had black smoky eye shadow, thick black eyeliner, blue mascara, her lipstick was a dark brown and her cheeks were unnaturally red. She stepped done off the last step with a sullen face. "Harley" she greeted her sister pouting.

"V" despite the vibe of hostility Harley rapped her arms around V. She felt her relaxing into the hug after a minute and eventually V returned her sisters embrace. "Look at you all grown" V's face was dark as thunder.

"Yea that's why I need you to baby sit" Harley was not like Dixie she wouldn't take V's crap lying down. "Well maybe if you hadn't turned into a coke head you wouldn't need one"

"I'm not a coke head. I only do it now and again" she scoffed

"Don't bullshit me V. Your only admitting to what we know you do, your smart enough to keep us in the dark, I know there's plenty your not telling us about"

"Whatever"

"I'm going to say this once V, if I catch you doing drugs you'll in rehab faster then you can say junkie. I love you too much to let you turn out like mum" she added softly. V's face softened and she offered a strained smile. "I'm done with that shit anyway"

"Good. You want to go home or see dad first?" Harley asked knowing it was important to make V feel she had some power. "Home, I don't think I can face him yet"

"Come here" Harley embraced V again "I've missed you little girl"

"Missed you too old lady" V murmured into her sister hair.

As Harley drove home she was struck with the sudden fear that Juice might still be there. Her heart began to hammer in her chest when she saw a bike parked in their driveway. It was only when she saw her dad slumped on the doorstep that she relax. Harley parked and got out the car "hey dad" she called but he didn't move. "Dad?" she ran over to him leaving V standing awkwardly by the car. "Dad?" she shook his shoulder and his head snapped up "Bloody hell dad you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry" he mumbled while he stumbled to his feet. "Virginia" V physically flinched at the sound of her name "hey dad" she said to the ground.

"My girls huh. All we need is Dixie. When she coming?"

"Never I hope" V mumbled under her breath. Harley caught it but decided to let it go. She was well aware Dixie and V had a very love/hate relationship.

"I don't know dad. Come on in side"

He nodded and leaned against the wall as Harley unlocked the door. He stumbled in and Harley went to help V with her bags. The bags got dumped in the hall way and the girls made there way to the kitchen where there father was rifling through the cupboards. "got any booze?"

"Great a junkie mum and an alcoholic dad" V sighed as she threw herself into a chair.

"No dad. We don't"

"Oh well"

"You know what why don't you go have a lie down dad"

"Is my room still there or have you taken that over too" he slurred menacingly. Harley ignored his tone "Yea its still there" she watched as he stumbled out the room

"and I thought nan's was bad"

"Oh please nan's was way worse, with her disinfectant and commandments" Harley retorted. "Yea I suppose. At least I don't have church anymore"

"Says who?" Harley joked "I could be a good little Catholic girl"

"A good little Catholic girl who drinks and has sex out of wed lock?" V nodded towards the empty six pack and the male underwear hanging from the back of the chair. Harley snatched them up. "To late I've already seen em" V beamed

"Shut up you. At least I'm not underage sleeping with a married man" she looked thoughtful for a second "I think" V burst out laughing

"You even know his name?"

"Yes. Thank you. I might be easy but I'm no slut"

"Mhm" Harley hurled the underwear at her sister who dodged it "ewww I don't know were that's been. By the sounds of it nether do you" V joked. Harley couldn't help smile as she shook her head. "Go unpack before I find something else to throw" V followed Harley through the corridor to the waiting room "Wow" V exclaimed. The walls were black except a feature wall which had black fleur de lis on a white back ground. The carpet was a light cream which brightened the room. "You like?"

"I love" she screeched as she threw herself on the four poster queen sized bed with white curtains.

"I thought you needed something grown-up. But that bed is for you and you alone. Got it?"

"Got it" she beamed as she bounced up and down.

"I'll leave you to it, at least try and unpack" she said over her shoulder as she left.

Harley walked into the front room noticing the answering machine blinking. She walked over and pressed the play button

"_you have one message"_ came the mechanical woman "_1__st__ message_ "Um hey Harley you were gone when I woke up. I just thought we should… um… you know talk… or whatever, okay bye….. oh yea I printed out some flyers before I left I hope there ok, there on your bed. It's Juice by the way"

Harley found herself smiling at the awkward message. She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the butterflies that had started fluttering again. She went to her room finding a stack of flyers with a note on top.

_took some to post around town _

_Juice_

Harley collapsed on the bed remembering the night before, for a moment she revealed in the memory before shutting her mind off to them.

"DO NOT FALL IN LOVE HARLEY" she commanded herself.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews appreciate the feedback. Fanficfan4ever I was planning on making Micheal, Rosen , if that makes sense but came up with a new idea last night.

* * *

Chapter 9

Harley had fallen into a light sleep, she was only woken by a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Yea?"

She said still half asleep. She felt the pillow underneath her head wet with drool. V popped her head around the door.

"There's some woman here to see you"

"Who is it?"

Harley replied wiping the drool off her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Some chick. Tyra or something"

"Tara"

Harley stated as she dragged herself off the bed. She noticed it was still light outside.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

V shrugged

"Dunno, a couple hours I guess"

Harley made her way to the living room while V followed in silence. Harley noticed Tara pacing the room.

"You alright?"

Tara spun around and stared at her with accusing eyes.

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"SLEEP WITH HIM"

Tara screeched. Harley immediately thought of Juice, but she realized she couldn't be. Why would Tara care if she slept with Juice.

"Who?"

Harley said taking a step towards her. Tara thrust a vanilla envelope at her.

"Jax"

Harley ripped open the envelope. She held a picture of her leaning into Jax on the house doorstep. The words _"Guilty" _scrawled across the top in black pen.

"Wait. You think me and Jax?"

Harleys voice became hard and angry

"ohhhh Dramaaaa"

V piped up from the coach.

"Well it wouldn't be unusual for one of you to sleep with a taken man"

Accused Tara as she shot V a disdainful look.

"Shut up V. How dare you come in here and treat me and my sister like shit. I've done nothing but try and help you and Jax and you come in to **my** house accusing me of taking advantage and screwing your boyfriend"

Tara's face dropped, anger being replaced with regret.

"Harl"

"Get out!"

Harley cut Tara off.

"Harley… I'm sorry. I mean I just"

"I said get out, I'm not having you insult me and my sister in my own home. Leave now"

Tara opened her mouth to apologize again but Harleys hand shot up and pointed to the door. Tara shuffled out without another word. Harleys jaw clenched as she made her way to the kitchen and started slamming the cupboard doors. V appeared in the kitchen.

"So you do it?"

Harley inhaled deeply

"No"

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't forget sleeping with a friend old man"

"Well if you didn't sleep with him, who did you sleep with?"

Harley spun around to fix V with a cold stare.

"What's with the inquisition?"

"Just interested s'all"

"Mhm, look I'm going to get dinner from the diner. I'm not up to cook. Is dad still here?"

Harley was determined to put an end to the conversation about her sex life.

"Nope, he ran out about an hour ago. Said to say bye"

"Great…"

It was too early to have dinner really but Harley needed out the house. It was well known in the Dean family you needed to watch out when Harley was angry. She knew the only way she wasn't going to smash the house up was to go for a drive.

"I'm going to get dinner"

"But it's only like four, even nan waited till five"

"Well I'm not nan."

She said in a cold voice before snatching her bag off the counter.

The whole way to the diner she fumed about the situation. Her back was up when she saw Tara sitting in a booth with Hale. Harley stormed over. Tara looked up shocked.

"You sleeping with him?"

"Harley"

Tara whispered. Hale went to stand up.

"Not nice is it being accused by a supposed friend"

She shouted. Everyone in the dinner turned to look.

"Harley I think you should calm down"

Hale piped up trying to pull her away from the booth. Harley struggled against his grip.

"No I will not calm down. I was accosted in my own home"

Tara jumped out of the booth

"Harley I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about me and Jax."

"Oh I see so because you and Jax have a screwed up relationship its ok to accuse me of being a whore and treating my sister as if she's something you stepped in."

"This isn't helping the situation"

Hale said as he hustled Harley out the diner, Tara followed.

"It might not be helping you but it's sure as hell is helping me"

"Harley I can't say I'm sorry again"

"You know what people always said you were a stuck up cow thinking you were better then us. But I defended you. Even when you left to go to San Diego, I thought she's just thinking about her future. But it wasn't that was it, you just thought you were to good for the club and everyone in it"

Harley was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, Harley. I don't want to have to arrest you"

"For what?"

She screeched

"Public disturbance that's what. Go home and calm down"

"Screw you Hale"

Harley stormed back to her car. She speed out the car park and headed home, running stops all the way. When she got in she slammed the front door she called out

"V?"

There was no response. Harley stormed round the house discovering she was gone.

""


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harley was sitting at the dining room table with a coffee in her hands when V tried to sneak in. Harley cleared her throat. V physically jumped and placed her hand over her heart.

"Jeez"

"Morning"

"Hey would you look at that it is morning"

"Where have you been?"

Harley asked calmly. Her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Out"

Harley just stared at her. It was four in the morning and Harley had been waiting up for her. She had calmed down around twelve after breaking three plates, two glasses and a vase.

"So… is that it?"

"Sure"

V looked at her uneasily

"I'm not going to wake up and have Jesus freaks surrounding my bed ready to take me to rehab, am I?"

"Did you do any drugs?"

"No"

"Then no"

V took a step towards her room and turned.

"What's with you?"

"I'm not your mum V. I'm trying to do my best by you but I don't know if I have what it takes to fix you"

"I don't need fixing"

V exclaimed incredulously.

"Don't you. You smoke pot, you drink, you do coke, you sleep with married men even if you weren't 16 that would be a problem"

"That's just having fun, god"

Harley remained calm

"Yea it's fun until one of your boyfriends has a bad reaction to the shit you take, and ends up putting you in hospital"

"I'm not that stupid"

"Not as stupid as me you mean"

"What?"

V slowly sat down in the chair across from Harley, not taking her eyes off her sister.

"You think the second I left nan's I didn't go out and do drugs and get drunk. That I didn't run after any guy who treated me like crap, taking it as they walked all over me."

V inhaled sharply.

"Truth is I would have started it much sooner if it wasn't for you. I didn't want you seeing me become… become mum. I hated myself for years"

V could see tears appear in Harley's eyes as her voice became shaky.

"Blaming myself for mum leaving and dad…giving us away. You think that nan constantly calling me unworthy and just like mum didn't crush me. I prayed that you would never have to see that side of life, and now your living it and… I don't know what to do"

"I wasn't doing anything I swear, I just meet up with some people"

Harley shook her head trying to blink away the tears in her eyes.

"I love you and Dixie so much V. If it wasn't for you guy's I'd probably be in a crack den somewhere. But I turned my back on that life because I didn't want you having to identify my body in some morgue somewhere. I thought if you came home and you saw how much we cared, that you would choose us"

"I am choosing you Harley"

V pleaded

"No your not. You fight me and Dixie every step of the when we try to help"

V suddenly stood up.

"This is about her isn't it… Dixie"

Harley slowly got up and walked around the table to her sister placing her hand on V's shoulder.

"No its not, this is about you"

"Bullshit it is, that bitch has been in your ear lying about me. She's nothing but a dirty pig"

Harleys hand hurtled towards V's cheek. The slap echoed through the room.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that, she's done so much for you, for both of us. She gave so much to make sure we were ok"

"She's a cop. The only thing she cares about is sitting on her high horse"

V spat as she held her cheek.

"You can't even see how much she cares about you"

"You have no idea what she's really like, what she's done. You left and you didn't look back, while I dealt with what she did on my own. If you loved me you wouldn't have abandoned me"

A chill ran up Harleys spine. Harley had convinced herself she left home so she didn't screw her little sister up but hearing the malice in V's voice as V told her she had done exactly what their mother had done the truth struck her. V turned and stormed into her room slamming her bedroom door behind her. Harley let out a body racking sigh. Tomorrow was the fundraiser, could she really make it through it when all she wanted to do was roll up in a ball and cry?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harley had sat at the table letting tears slip down her cheeks for an hour before getting up and ready. At seven she rang Dixie.

"Well hello there little sister, V getting to you already?"

Dixie was chirpy as she always was in the morning, Harley new she'd be washed and dressed already.

"Your up early"

"Life as an officer of the law. You should see Grant he's up at four every morning"

Harley sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Its V or rather its me and V"

"You arguing already?"

"I hit her Dee"

Harley wept

"Oh god, Harley. What happened?"

"I went out to get dinner and when I came back she was gone. She came in at 5 like nothing was wrong. I told her"

"Told her about what? About you?"

"I thought she needed to know. I thought it might shock her into getting her head straight. I didn't tell her how bad it was"

"What that you almost died?"

"Don't Dee. I know you think we should have kept it between us but she's our sister and if it helps her…"

"But it didn't help did it. You just ended up slapping her"

"I just lost it she started saying things about you... I couldn't help it"

There was silence on the other end of the line. A few seconds later Dixie's strained voice asked

"What did she say?"

"um the usual stuff I guess, you know you being a cop and stuff"

There was another silence before Dixie sighed

"Well lets face it you weren't exactly all for my career path"

"Yea but you're my sister, you could be a serial killer and I'd help burn the bloody clothes"

"Gee thanks"

"You know what I mean. I excepted it because your more important then my slightly askew moral compass"

"What else happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean slapping hers bad but not call me up at 7 in the morning bad"

"She said I abandoned her"

Harley whispered

"Oh Harley of course you didn't"

"Didn't I? She was 9 when I left younger then I was when mum bunked"

"That's different, it wasn't your job to raise her. She's your sister not your daughter"

"A sister who needed me"

"What about you? Harley you couldn't stay in that house with that… that woman. She wore you down so much you went off the deep end. God knows what would have happened if you had stayed"

"It wouldn't matter about me as long as V was happy."

"Having a junkie sister would not make her happy. She's lived in ignorance for 7 years about what happened to you. As a sister who watched you spiral out of control I'm saying you leaving was the best thing you could have done for her"

"and what about when I got better? For five years I've been doing good and I….I haven't spoken to her more then once a month"

"Harley your so intent on taking the problems of the world on your shoulders. She is who she is because she chooses to be, just like you did"

"I just can't help thinking what if"

"look you gave up a life of hunky men and globe trotting when she needed you. That's all that matters. You hear me?"

"Yea I suppose so"

"no suppose. You're a good sister"

Harley hadn't noticed that V was standing behind the door frame listening to Harley's side of the conversation. When Harley hung up with her sister V quietly made her way back to her room.

* * *

At eight Harley gently knocked on V's door.

"WHAT?"

"Are you coming to the fundraiser?"

Harley asked through the door

"I'm getting a ride in with a friend"

"We need to talk V"

The door swung open and V stood before her in a barely there skirt and a ripped up tank top.

"Why?"

"Look I'm sorry I hit you last night"

V looked down at her freshly painted black toenails.

"Forget about it, I have'

"No I was wrong"

V shrugged

"I know plenty of people who would have snapped before you did"

"I'm not people, I'm your sister. I shouldn't have done it"

"Well I shouldn't have been out all night"

V said shuffling from one foot to the other. Harley noticed she didn't apologize about her comments about Dixie. But decided something was better then nothing.

"Look I know I've got issues… plenty of issues, but I don't want them effecting us. New start. Yea?"

"Sure"

"Does that mean you'll come with me to the fundraiser with me?"

"Guess so"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harley and V arrived at the fundraiser and were put straight to work by one of Gemma's minions. V was helping set up the hot dog stand while Harley was pinning up the flags above the stage. She had just stepped off the ladder when Gemma called out to her. Gemma made her way to the stage

"hear you had a bit of trouble with Tara yesterday"

"God was it only yesterday"

"What happened?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Believe it or not me and Tara aren't the best of friends"

"I just assumed Jax would have told you"

"I think he knows as much as I do"

"And what do you know?"

"That you screamed your head off at her in the diner and Hale had to drag you out"

"She turned up at my place last night with a picture of me and Jax accusing us of cheating on her"

"Did you?"

Harley's mouth dropped open

"What is it with people thinking I'd do that"

"Sorry, I know Jax and her have been having trouble and it wouldn't be the first time Jax have turned to another woman for comfort"

"Yes well if he did it wasn't me who comforted him"

"You know where she got the photo from"

"No clue it was in an envelope when she gave it to me"

"so you followed her to the diner and had it out?"

"No. I went to the diner bumped into her, then had it out. I don't care what's going on with her and Jax but she over stepped the mark. The picture wasn't even damning. It was just me leaning in to give Jax a kiss on the cheek"

"you ask me it wouldn't be so bad if you two had got together"

"Gemma!"

"What? She broke Jax's heart when she left, then she lets some Irish bastard take Abel. He should have walked away a long time ago. She isn't an old lady"

"I'm sure she didn't let anyone do anything. Hey are you saying I'd make a good old lady"

"You know the club comes first"

"Don't mean I agree with it"

Harley stated. Just then she saw Juice pulling up on his bike.

"I'll come find you when the band gets here ok?"

Gemma followed her eyes and with a confused look said

"Ok"

Harley made a beeline for Juice who didn't notice her until she was on top of him.

"Hey"

Juice looked up.

"Oh hi"

"so we need to talk"

Juice just nodded

"It was nothing right?"

"If you want it to be nothing"

"As sweet as you are juice, you're not exactly the dependable type and i need dependable right now"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm at the place in my life when I'm looking for a husband, you want to be a husband?"

"No but we had fun"

"Ok we had more then fun Juice. You were great"

"really?"

Harley couldn't help smiling as he awkwardly rubbed his hand over his head.

"Yea really. But It's not going to happen again Juice"

"That's cool. We're good though right"

"absolutly"

She gave him a peek on the cheek before turning around and walking away. Juice watched her back as she walked away and sighed deeply.

"So that's the guy"

V said popping out of no where

"Maybe"

"He's cute got the whole sweet bad boy thing going on. I wouldn't mind"

"I would"

Harley said cutting her off. V laughed flippantly.

"So when's the wedding?"

"No wedding, not even a relationship"

"You let him go, look at him"

"I didn't let anything go. It was a one nighter that's all"

"Then why can't you take that smile off your face"

Harley hadn't noticed but there was a huge grin plastered on her face. It occurred to her she always seemed to be smiling around Juice. He was always making her laugh, she remembered that night and his story about the bullet hole. By no means was she miserable but it wasn't often she was in stitches, and yet in the time she had spent with Juice she had laughed so much her sides hurt.

"I'm always smiling. I'm a naturally happy person"

"Whatever you say"

V skipped off sing songing K-i-s-s-i-n-g.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the grounds started filling with people Harley rushed around trying to put up last minute decorations. She had just relaxed when she felt a pair arms curl around her waist. Before she knew it her feet left the ground and she was spinning around.

"Ok this is creepy because I have no idea whose touching me"

She screamed. As she spun she noticed Jax, Juice, Opie and Tig making their way over. As they got closer they saw the worried look on her face.

"Everything alright?"

Questioned Tig. Her spinning slowed and she was placed on the ground feeling slightly nauseous.

"New friends?"

She recognized the voice straight away. She spun around and threw her arms around the neck of Danny.

"Old actually. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let the band come here on their own. I could find the place because I'm amazing, them not so much"

She pulled away and looked up at her friend. She grabbed his hand and turned around.

"Guys this is Danny, a brilliant producer. Danny this is Jax, Juice, Opie and Tig"

"Seriously"

Harleys elbow came out and jabbed him in the ribs.

"I mean hi, great names"

He said as he suppressed a smile. She shook her head as the boys started to get their backs up.

"So where's the band?"

Harley said looking around, trying desperately to defuse the situation.

"Setting up. Some chick took over Jenna or something"

"Gemma"

Harley supplied

"My mum"

Jax said his jaw clenching.

"Right"

Said Danny uninterestedly.

"I need to talk to you"

Jax said as his eyes scanned Danny

"about the photo?"

Danny supplied, Harley looked at him shocked

"How did you know about that?"

"I meet your sister on the way in. She's dribbling over the band"

"Of course she is"

Said Harley as she rolled her eyes.

"So?"

Said Jax starting to get irritated .

"I don't know what to tell you Jax. She came in, accused ,showed me the photo then left. I didn't exactly give her the chance to explain at the diner"

"Do you know who sent it?"

"Someone sent it?"

"Yea I spoke to Tara after mum told me what happened said it was hand delivered to the hospital for her"

Harley shrugged.

"I got no clue sorry Jax. To be honest I don't care. I got enough drama going on as it is."

At the corner of her eye she saw Lyla make her way over to the group.

"Hey"

She smiled

"Well hello gorgeous"

Danny said eyeing her up

"Taken"

Harley whispered

"Could I take him in a fight?"

"Nope"

Harley replied quickly. Lyla made her way between Opie and Tig and rapped her arm around Opie. Who looked at Danny and said

"You could try"

"I'm good"

Danny answered quickly. Harley saw a drawn and tired Tara walking across to the hot dog stand.

"Excuse me boys"

Harley untangled her and Danny's fingers and made her way over to Tara but not before she noticed the scowl on Juices face.

"Tara!"

Harley shouted as she jogged over to her. Tara stopped looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Oh hi"

"Hey look I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. You over stepped the mark but so did I. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that"

Tara. just shrugged and looked at the floor Harleys forehead wrinkled with concern.

"You ok? You don't look so good"

"Yea, I'm just tired that's all"

"Its not about the photo is it. Tara its probly some idiot trying to get a rise out of Jax"

"I've had a photo like that before"

She said refusing to take her eyes off the ground.

"From who?"

"Someone who can't be sending me photos anymore"

"Have you told Jax?"

She shook her head

"He'll just say I'm making something out of nothing"

"If your this freaked its not nothing. Talk to him"


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry if this chapter sucks. I got really tired as i was working on it hope its ok

* * *

Chapter 14

Danny and Harley was standing front row when the band started up. Harley thought they were pretty good and the crowd seemed to like them. One person who didn't was V who had stormed out from behind the stage 10 minutes before they started. Harley saw most of the club standing off to one side huddled up in conversation.

"I'll be back in a second" she shouted over the band. Danny just nodded and continued to watch his prodigies at work. She pushed her way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Harley asked Gemma

"Another photo turned up. This time it was of Clay and Tig delivering the guns to the one niners"

"Shit, the cops involved?"

Gemma shook her head "Not yet but if they don't find out whose taking the pictures soon…"

V came bounding up to Harley "Hey I was wondering if I could go to a friends house for a couple hours"

"Thought you were interested in the band"

V's face darkened "Their stupid snobs. Think their to good to hang out with us common folk" She snapped

"Who you going with?"

"Stacey Wrech"

"Who?"

"Some chick whose at the school your forcing me to go to on Monday"

"Fine but be back by 9 and I do not want to hear you've been getting up to any trouble"

"Yes mum" she mimicked in a child's voice before skipping off.

"You sure about that?" Gemma asked.

"At least she's telling me she's going now. Plus I couldn't really stop her if tried. She's gunna do what she wants."

Gemma shrugged.

"Harley?"

Harley looked over her shoulder to see a familiar figure walking over. "Hey Michael"

"So you didn't forget me?"

"Excuse me. Well I assumed you did when I didn't get your call"

"Oh right, sorry hectic day"

"I'll forgive you if you let me buy you a drink"

"Sure. I'll have a coke please"

"Great wait here" Harley watched as he walked away.

"Defiantly boyfriend material" she mumbled under her breath

"Whose that? When did you meet him?" asked Jax.

Harley turned around to see everyone looking at her. "um Michael, we meet yesterday"

"Michael?..."

"Uh hold on I think I got his card here somewhere. Why?" She rummaged through her bag producing the card he had given her when they first meet. She handed it to Jax.

"I've never seen him around and yet he's found away into the club just when the photos turn up"

"I'm not a way into the club. I haven't got anything to do with it" Harley said a little annoyed that Jax would assume a guy would only be interested in her to get to the club.

"Still wouldn't hurt checking him out" He handed the card to Juice. Who took it without looking at Harley.

Michael arrived back with two cokes minutes later. He smiled politely at the boys who one by one peeled away from the group.

"Tough crowd" he joked

"Yea, sorry can you hold on a second"

"Um ok"

"Jax!" she called out as she ran to catch up with him. He stopped and turned around "where's dad?" she asked breathlessly.

"At the club he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh ok. Well can you tell him to come by tomorrow. I'm going to try cook a Sunday roast. Thought it could be like a family thing"

"Ok I'll let him know"

"Thanks, oh and Jax talk to Tara I think this photo stuffs really freaking her out"

He just nodded and turned to walk away. Harley went back to Michael.

* * *

By the time the fundraiser was over Danny had slinked off with a townie and Harley was soaking wet after her participation with the dunk tank. Michael had sat on the side lines laughing as the high school baseball team dunked her repeatedly. Their eye constantly on her bra which was now showing up underneath her white top. As Michael walked Harley to her car he chuckled. "Should have dressed for the dunk tank"

"I was planning on going home and changing but everything got on top of me"

"I wouldn't mind getting on top of you" Something that should have come out flirty came out creepy. Harley had noticed that like most ridiculously good looking men he was only ever interested in talking about himself. She smiled politely.

"Well I better be going" she said as she hopped in her car. He stepped back and waited for her to leave, but after she turned the key in the engine repeatedly it was clear her car wasn't taking her anywhere. She got and kicked the cars tyre.

"Want a lift home?" he smiled

"Yes please" she said thankfully

"Come on"

The whole way to her house Michael talked about the cases he had won as a high priced Lawyer. As the pulled up she finally got a word in edge ways "So why are you in Charming?"

"A friend of mine came here a couple years ago, loved it so much he never came back so I thought what I'd see what all the fuss was about. I can see why people stay" He looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes seemed to hypnotize her again.

"Want to come in for a coffee?" she was aying before she even knew she opened her mouth.

"Sure"

She checked the mail box before making her way inside Michael following happily. As soon as they got in he started talking about tennis after half an hour Harley stopped listening and just nodded now and again. He stayed until nine when V came home.

"Oh sorry" she exclaimed walking in n the two of them.

"It's fine I should be going. I had a great night"

"oh yea me too" Harley lied.

"Walk me out?" he asked

"Ok" when they got to the door he planted a kiss on her. It took her breath away, and she forgot how dull he really was.

"Give me a call" he said as he released her from his grip.

"Yea" she said dazed. It was only when his car turned off at the bottom of the street that her senses came back to her. As she went to walk back in the house she noticed an envelope sticking out the mailbox. She walked over and ripped it open in the street. It was an old family photo of her family. It must have been taken right before her mum left, because she was standing with V on her hip and her arm around Thumper, while Dixie and Harley stood in front of them in their best dresses. Scrawled in black pen over the photo were the words.

_Ask your dad what really happened to your mum_

Harleys heart stopped.


	16. Chapter 15

Okay so 1st of all this story has taken on a mind of it's own. I started it just thinking it would deal with Daddy issues. Now we've got mysterious men and creepy photos. Not to mention a couple mysteries and a love story where even I don't know where it's heading. 2nd of all I know the chapter 14 and this one aren't the best. I've been rushing to finish them because I'm going away for a bit and i really wanted to get these two out the way before I leave. Hope you still like them though.

* * *

Chapter 15

Harley went straight inside and called Gemma. She was relieved that V had gone to her room she didn't know what she would say to her sister about the photo. When she had called Gemma all she had said was.

"I got a photo"

Gemma had immediately insisted on coming over. By the time Gemma had arrived Harley was practically in hysterics. Thumper stumbled in behind Gemma followed by Jax and Clay. She didn't know why but her thoughts turned to Juice. _Why isn't he here? He must know about the photo. Is he with someone else?_ She thought as she felt a pang of jealousy, logically she knew she had no right to be Jealous. It was only this morning she was telling him she wanted nothing to do with him romantically, not to mention the fact she had her tongue down another mans throat all of five minutes ago. But she wasn't in the mood to be thinking logically. In that moment she hated him.

"Where is it?" Gemma asked

Harley was pacing around the kitchen at this point. She nodded towards the counter where the picture was sitting face down. Clay picked it up, read it then handed it to Jax, Gemma read it over Jax's shoulder. Harley noticed Gemma's face twitch, she saw it she knew she did.

"What was that? What do you know Gemma?"

"Nothing Darling"

"Your lying, I know you know something"

Jax threw the photo on the table in front of Thumper who took a fleeting look at it before taking a swing from the bottle of beer he was carrying.

"Calm down Harley. Ma don't know nothing"

"How do you know? You weren't always in the club Jax, there are things you **can't know"**

"This is just some sicko trying to get a rise from the club" said Clay trying to calm her down.

"See know that's what I thought. That's what I told Tara too. But I've been thinking about it, the picture Tara got given was about us sleeping together, Your mum told me today you'd slept with other woman for comfort before so there was truth in it. The picture sent to the club was about your dirty dealings, it was meant to show you he knew what you were up to, another truth. In both cases he picked up on something that was already there. Something that you have issues with, Tara losing you, the club getting caught. What's there with my mum?"

"Darling your talking nonsense. you need to calm down. when did you last sleep?" Gemma tried soothing her.

"Don't tell me I'm crazy Gemma. Something's wrong. If there was nothing behind mums disappearance why would he send it?" she was talking a mile a minute.

"To turn you into this. You're a bloody mess all because this one little photo with some bullshit written on it"

"Tell me this then why didn't you call the police when she left?"

Gemma reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look into her eyes. "You know why. Your mum was a junkie. She'd walk in and out on you kids all the time. Why would we call the police if we knew she was doing what she always did? We wouldn't"

"But how do you know she did run away? did you see her Gemma? Did you see her get in the car and drive off?"

"No but"

"Then how can you say you **know** she left?"

"Because experience"

"See I've been thinking about that too. I don't remember her ever running off before"

"You were a kid Harley its not surprising you don't remember"

"So how is it I remember her interventions and watching her get high but not something so huge as her running off? Surely I'd remember her disappearing"

"This is exactly what this guy wants. You psycho analyzing everything when there's nothing to be found. For years you've known she left now your questioning it"

"But how do I know?" She shouted. "You told me that's how I know"

"What so you think ma bumped her off?" Jax said incredulously

"No…Yes…Maybe. All I know is something isn't right. Why would this guy do send this picture if it didn't mean anything its not his style"

"Your right its not" boomed Clay "All the photo's we've been sent are ones that have just been taken. Spontaneous shots taken from a distance. So why would he suddenly send a family photo? a photo that you guys are posing for? a **photo **not a surveillance shot"

"Are you saying it's a different guy?" asked Jax.

"No no no. your trying to distract me. The only people who know about the photos are me, Tara and the guys in the club. So either it's the same guy or its one of you."

Harley saw Clay shot a look at Thumper who was staring at his hands.

"You think it was him who sent it!" Harley exclaimed

"No"

"Yes you do, why else would you look at him when I said it was one of you?"

"Harley your minds playing tricks on you" Gemma hushed

"I'm not crazy"

"I'm not saying you are. But it's been a long day. Your mum walking out is an unresolved issue for you. This has just bought it all back. Making you see things that aren't there"

"Answer me this then Gemma. Why hasn't dad looked at me once since he came in? Why did he send us away when apparently it killed him? What was it if not guilt?"

Everyone went quite and all eyes turned to Thumper who was still looking down at his hands. He shrugged "Might as well tell her" he slurred

"Thumper" Gemma scolded

"Tell me what?" No one said anything. "TELL ME WHAT?" she screamed .

"Tell you that I killed your mother" he whispered.

* * *

please review and let me know what you think


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harley's legs turned to jelly she backed up not taking her eyes off her dad, her mouth hanging open. Clay stood shaking her head, while Jax looked a mixture of anger and shock. Gemma made her way to towards Harley trying to pull her into an embrace but Harley struggled against her grip and back away even more.

"what?" she whispered

"I killed her" he said matter of factly still refusing to look up from his hands.

Just then the doorbell went. Everyone's eyes turned to the door. The bell went another two times before they heard a banging of a fist on the wood. Next came Hale's voice "Harley, It's Hale you need to open up"

Harley felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Without a second thought she made a run for V's room. She flung the door open and felt her stomach twist at the sight of the empty room. Clay, Jax and Gemma were in exactly the same position with confused looks on their faces. Thumper was on his feet looking around panicked. The second Harley moved he knew one of his girls was in trouble. Harley dashed for the front door fumbling with the latch before she threw it open and came face to face with a somber faced Hale.

"Where is she?"

"Virginia's in hospital she's overdosed"

Gemma came to stand behind her.

"Oh god"

"Where is she?" Harley repeated

"She's at St. Thomas"

"I'll come with you" Gemma said rubbing Harleys arm.

"No" commanded Harley as she pulled away.

"I'll take you" offered Hale trying to assess the scene.

"Fine" Harley said making her way to Hales car as she reached for the door handle she noticed her hand was shacking. She threw herself in while Hale marched round the car and slid into the seat next to her.

"What's going on?" he asked pulling out the driveway.

"My sisters just OD'd that's what's going on" she said.

"Where did they find her?"

"She was found in a house just outside Charming when we did a drug raid"

"Who's house?"

"The Wrech's"

"Stacey Wrech?"

"No her brothers place"

For the rest of the way they continued in silence.

* * *

Tara was waiting at the hospital doors when they pulled up. Harley was struck with fear and had to will herself to get out the car.

"How is she?" Hale asked

"Better" Tara said placing a reassuring hand on Harley's shoulder. "We aren't sure what she took but we pumped her stomach. We are going to keep her in over night and make sure there are no toxic effects. Were lucky she got here when she did things could have been a lot worse. At the moment it looks as if she'll be ok"

"Good. Umm can I use a phone?"

"Yes, there is one in the family room" Harley followed Tara inside the hospital. The hospital smell hit her and she started to fell nauseous and dizzy. She grabbed hold of the admin desk and took a deep breath in trying to stop the room spinning.

"Harley are you ok?"

"Just a bit dizzy. Give me a second"

"Do you need to sit down?" Tara asked concerned "Can you get her a glass of water?" she asked a passing nurse, who nodded before scurrying off.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute"

"It's been a big shock. Just take deep breaths" a nurse arrived with a water. Harley took it with what she hoped was an appreciative smile. She took three big swigs.

"I'm fine"

"Maybe we should check you out"

"No no I'm just tired and everything's piling up against me"

"are you sure? you look a bit pale"

"I'm sure. I just need to sit for a bit" Tara lead her over to the seat where she sat for a minute before rising to her feet.

"I need to call Dixie" she still felt light headed as she made her way to the family room. She punched in the number she knew off by heart. It was ten and Harley knew Dixie would be asleep. Sure enough a groggy voice answered

"Hello?"

"Grant it's Harley I need to speak to Dixie"

"Is everything alright?" Harley could hear Dixie mumbling in the background as Grant tried to shack her awake.

"It's V"

"It's Virginia" she heard him say to Dixie.

"What? What's wrong?" she said in the background

"Hello hello Harley" she said as she grabbed the phone off Grant

"Dixie, V OD'd"

"What do you mean? Oh god is she ok?"

"She's had her stomach pumped but she… she…" suddenly everything went black and she heard distant voices calling to her. For a second she thought she heard her dad calling.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harley felt a cold clammy hand on hers. She fought all her senses that screamed sleep and opened her eyes. Sitting there with her head resting on the side of the mattress was Dixie. Harley could hear a gentle snore from her sister. Gently she slipped her hand out from under Dixie's and pressed the small buzzer by the bed. A small nurse with a short black bob hurried in.

"Your awake" she whispered

"Seems so. What happened?"

"You had a funny turn last night. There's nothing wrong with you the opposite in fact." She said with a bright smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pregnant. Congratulations" she said her voice raising slightly to become shrill.

"What? I mean I can't be… I only… no"

"Oh your not happy. There's still time to have a…" she bent close to the bed "Termination" she whispered. Harley physically recoiled at the word.

"No…Who knows?"

"No one except the doctor. As soon as we found out you weren't seriously sick we stuck by doctor patient confidentiality" again she smiled brightly. She was about to say something else when Tara came in, sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"shocked apparently I'm pregnant" Tara shot the nurse a hard look.

"Sorry" she mumbled before shuffling out.

"It's not a positive but there are signs from your blood test that indicate you might be. Nothing conclusive"

"Thank god"

"So you weren't trying?"

"God no."

"So you haven't been taking any precautions when it comes to the babies health?... If there is a baby"

"No but I mean I can't be more then a few days pregnant. I haven't done anything like drugs or drinking"

"Ok good. If you are pregnant, which is a big If, the foetus has a good chance of being healthy… if you want to keep it"

"I" Just then Dixie started to stir.

"Oh your awake" she exclaimed

"Hey, oh god I forgot to ask. How's V is she ok? Can I see here?"

"You need to rest. The fact you hadn't slept for a couple days and everything else that happened yesterday effected you a lot. You need to rest"

"I can't rest not knowing if V's ok"

"She's uh … She's… I… we decided to put her into rehab"

"What?"

"She's an addict Harley. Not a do it in a teen faze to rebel but a full blown OD lie to everyone keep Ketamine in a sock draw addict"

"Ketamine"

"Dad found it last night. It's hard core stuff Harley"

"I know what it is. Is that what she was on last night?"

"yes, as well as ecstasy and some sleeping pills. We think she got so high she couldn't tell the difference or remember what she'd taken" answered Tara.

"I didn't know it was that bad"

There was a knock at the door and standing there with his hands in his pockets was Thumper. "Hi"

"Get out" Harley shouted her stomach twisting.

"Harl"

"I SAID GET OUT" she screeched

"Harley what's going on?" Dixie questioned

"I'm going to go" said Tara as she squeezed past Thumper.

"He killed mum" she hissed.

"Dad?" Dixie looked at him questioningly

"It's true" he replied.

"What? No, no, it's"

"It's true he confessed Dixie"

"Dad"

"No Dixie, Harleys right I should leave"

"No I wont let you do this. Harley it wasn't him it was me, I…I killed her"


	19. Chapter 18

Ok so this is just a quick chapter to finally reveal what happened to Harley's mum and give a nice little scene between Harley and Juice

* * *

Chapter 18

"Dixie No"

"Yes dad, I can't let you take the blame for something I've done"

"What are you talking about Dixie? You couldn't have" Harley choked out.

"I…I never meant to Harley, I swear" she started to sob.

"Dixie" Thumper walked into the room and embraced her. "she didn't mean it she was protecting me. It was my fault"

"No it wasn't. she was high and… and attacked dad. I just…" tears slid down his cheek.

"I asked her to leave for you girls, she was getting deeper and deeper into drugs and when I found out her dealer was coming by the house… I couldn't have you girls around it" he said over Dixie's head. Harley could see the pain in Thumper's face.

"She was the love of my life and when we had you girls I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. Even when she started using I couldn't see my life without her. But when Dixie told me that a man had given her something for your mum… I loved her so much but I loved you more. You're my girls. Through everything I prayed she would quit for you but she was in too deep, she had to go for your sake. We were in our bedroom when I asked her to leave but she loved you too much"

"Too much?" Harley asked disbelief filling her.

"She didn't want to leave you. She didn't want to miss seeing you grow up. She came at me, she kept saying I was trying to destroy her life, trying to take her girls away" the words hung in the air.

"I heard her screaming and ran to their room, I saw her on top of him with a knife" Dixie sobbed. "I didn't know what to do I…I ran to dad's bed and got the gun from under it… I told her to stop I swear I did Harley."

"She turned and went for her. She was so high, she didn't know who Dixie was"

"So I… I shot her" Dixie's legs gave way and Thumper clung to her trying to hold her up.

Harley's heart was in her throat "Leave please" tears welled in her eyes.

"Harley" Thumper pleaded.

"Please"

"I'm sorry" whispered Dixie as Thumper dragged her from the room.

"Harley turned her head away from the door as tears wet her pillow.

There was a knock on the door when she looked around Tara stood there chart in hand.

"Are you ok?"

"No"

"Do you need to talk?" Harley just shook her head.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm keeping you in for a few days for exhaustion"

Harley just nodded unable to say anything.

"and you have a visitor, Juice. Do you want me to send him away?"

"No" Harley rasped "Can I see him?"

"If you want but not for long ok?" Harley nodded again. "I'll go get him"

* * *

Juice walked in with a concerned look on his face and an arm full of flowers.

"I bought you these" he smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you" she said her voice wobbling.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't you like them?" despite herself she couldn't help but laugh.

"No there beautiful. It's just…" she started to cry. Juice threw the flowers to the side and rushed over to her bed.

"Harley what is it?"

"Everything. I've believed something for so many years just to find out everyone I loved was lying to me" he lifted his leg onto the bed and hauled himself up beside her. He cuddled her close while her tears soaked his cut.

"It's going to be ok"

"How do you know?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Because I'm here and I'm going to make sure your ok" he said confidently before placing a kiss on the top of her head.


	20. Chapter 19

Please review and let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter 19

Harley woke up with juices arms rapped around here she looked up to see he was fast asleep. She snuggled in close to him and took in a deep breath. She could smell the smells of the club on him and found it strangely comforting_. Would it be so bad if I was pregnant? Juice showed me a side last night that I never knew existed. He could be a great father but would I be a great mum? _Were the first thoughts that ran through her head. It was only when she heard Thumper clearing his throat that all her thoughts turned to the night before.

"Can I come in?"

Harley looked over Juices arm to see her dad looking clean shaven and remorseful. She shook Juice, who woke with a start.

"Everything ok?" he asked groggily.

"Yea can you get me a coffee or something please" she kept her eyes on her dad and when Juice followed her eye line he jumped off the bed.

"yea sure…Thumper" he greeted as he passed him on the way out the room.

"So you and Juice huh?" Harley shrugged as she rearranged herself on the bed, missing Juices warm body against hers. "I suppose your the reason he was moping around during the fair" Silence hung between them. "He's a good guy, he'll treat you right. I know he almost whacked Clay when he wouldn't let him come with us the other night to your place."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to explain"

"you explained last night"

"No I didn't, not about why I asked your grandmother to take you"

"What's to explain you didn't want us"

"Of coarse I wanted you. I just didn't deserve you… any of you" he moved closer to her bed and put his hand on hers. "If it wasn't for me your mum never would have started on drugs. You would have been the daughter of a doctor, instead you got me. Your granddad was a bank manager you know, very prim an proper, always pushing her to be good, and she was. When I meet her she was engaged to a med student." A smile spread across his face as he remembered when they first met. "She was working in a sandwich shop when I met her, taking a year off before studying economics. The second I saw her I knew I wanted her, it was only when she knocked me back with some snarky comment that I realized she was something special. She wanted nothing to do with me, I had to work my ass off to get her. By the time she went out with me and chucked her fiancé I was in love. You know I waited six months, our wedding night before I slept with her, never regretted it." His face darkened. "Then she started doing drugs, to deal with me I suppose. Her dad wanted nothing to do with her after she married me, it killed her."

"It wasn't your fault she started using. She was the one who bought the drugs, she was the one who stuck the needle in her arm, she was the one who didn't stop"

"But I was the one who didn't try and stop her till it was to late. When she first started it was just pot, it helped her you know. She was so hurt when her dad cut her off, she was miserable."

"So because you didn't lock her up and stop her smoking a bit of weed it's your fault she is…was a junkie"

"I introduced her to this world Harley and I was so selfish I wouldn't let her go before she got in to deep"

"You didn't introduce her dad. She was smoking pot well before you. I found her diary at nans. With a mother like Augusta it was an inevitability that she start taking something. She was miserable before she met you, the med student was a prick. Cheated on her all the time, she only stayed with him because her dad expected her to"

After a few minutes of silence "It doesn't mean I don't have to answer to you. I sent you away because I thought if you stayed with me I would drag you down with me. Every time I looked at you I saw your mum and I couldn't… I couldn't watch you turn into her"

"But why did you lie? Why did you let me think she didn't want us?"

"I didn't know what to say. You were a kid, I was going to tell you when you were older when you could understand but you and Dixie were so close… How could I tell you?"

"You should have found a way. I hated myself for years thinking I wasn't good enough when you knew she wanted me"

"Harley I"

"I can't deal with you now. I wont tell anyone what happened but I can't… I can't play happy families pretending everything's fine. I know Dixie... at least it thought i did, I know she didn't set out to kill mum. I just need you and Dixie to stay away for awhile"

There was gentle knock on the door. They both turned around to see Juice standing there, his arms full of food.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, Thumper was just leaving"

With that Thumper strolled out the room. When he looked back he saw juice holding a crying Harley.

* * *

When Thumper entered the club an unwelcome sight greeted him. The boys were lined up against the wall with there hands bound. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck before everything went dark.

* * *

When he opened his eyes Thumper saw the gun. "So you're Thumper!" exclaimed Michael with a snide smirk on his face. "Now Thumper you would think one man couldn't take down a whole mc. Especially with the little photos I've been leaving you. You'd think you'd be on high alert but here we are" Thumper looked around praying someone would jump out and tell him it was a joke. But all he saw was angry eyes staring at Michael. "Now the lovely Tara is on her way thanks to a quick text from Jax's phone and your oldest is coming by for a heart to heart with Gemma, technologies a brilliant thing. Now all we need is Harley."

Thumper struggled against his ropes.

"Don't bother. I'm presuming she's with that bastard Juice in the hospital. A small problem. But nothing I can't get round" he said his perfectly white teeth shining.


	21. Chapter 20

and so all is revealed. Who is Michael? What does he have against the club?

* * *

Chapter 20

Juice and Harley had been talking for about an hour when the nurse with the short black bob scurried in. Harley hadn't told Juice she might be pregnant and was struck with the fear that she might say something. Her eyes took in the scene before her, she was about to say something but seemed to think better of it. A smile spread across her face and in light of recent events Harley found herself hating the little nurse.

"You have a call"

"Can you bring the phone in?" Juice questioned. The nurses face darkened.

"She isn't an invalid" she said her tone sharp.

"It's fine Juice" Harley soothed as she threw the covers off of her. For the first time she noticed she was wearing a hospital gown, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. As she shuffled along to the admin desk she tried to keep the back of her gown closed.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Harley?"

"Dixie I told you I can't talk to you right now"

"Please Harley it's… it's dad" Harley thought she heard someone in the background saying do it.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We need to talk to you. We're at the club."

"I'm in hospital Dixie and even if I wasn't I cant deal with this drama right now"

"Please Haley"

Harleys heart started hammering in her chest. _Haley? She said Haley._ She tried to keep her voice calm.

"Ok I'll see if I can discharge myself" with that the line went dead. Harley ran back to her room searching for her clothes.

"What's wrong?" Juice questioned starting to panic.

"Something's wrong at the club we need to go"  
"What do you mean something's wrong?"

"Dixie called me Haley"

"So?" she started yanking on her jeans.

"So she doesn't call me Haley she knows I hate it. She would only call me Haley to tell me something was wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes come on" she said tugging on her t-shirt

Harley raced past the doctors and nurses, a bewildered Juice trailing behind. When she reached the car park she looked around frantically.

"My bikes over here" Juice gasped out of breath

* * *

As they pulled up to the club they knew something was wrong, it was too quite. All the bikes were lined up outside, but there was no one around. An eerie silence made them feel unwelcome.

"Stay here" Juice commanded.

"No"

"Yes, here call Hale" he said passing his mobile to her. Reluctantly she took it.

"Be careful" she whispered as he crept towards the club.

She dialed the police station and got a surly woman

"What is it?"

"You need to send Chief Hale to Teller-Morrow"

"Why?"

"There's something wrong"

"Like?"

"I don't know please hurry" she whispered as she hung up. She looked around before deciding she couldn't wait and dashed into club. The first thing she saw was Juice lying on the floor, then Dixie and Thumper in front of the pool table tied up. Her eyes flicked around the room to see everyone else lined up against the wall. She dropped to her knees to try and wake Juice up.

"Juice"

"Don't worry he's only knocked out. I wouldn't want to hurt your boyfriend" Came a voice behind her.

She spun around to see Michael standing there with a rope in his hand.

"Michael?"

"Oh you remember me. You can see why I'd be confused, what with you kissing me then having him in your bed at the hospital" he sharply nodded towards Juice. "You know we could have been good together. But you chose this… this thug instead of me"

"Michael"

"Save it. I should have stuck to my plan"

"Plan?"

"To find out who killed Josh"

"Josh?"

"AGENT JOSHUA KOHN" he screamed. She flinched away. He took a deep breath. "You know that friend I told you about the one that came here a couple years ago, loved it so much he never came back. The reason he never came back was because one of you killed him."

"I… I don't know who that is"

"Of course you don't your so oblivious. He was Tara's boyfriend, one of my clients." He turned to Tara. "I bet you don't even remember me" Her scared eyes stared up at him from there position next to Jax on the floor. "I was his lawyer when you took out that…that restraining order. You were such an ungrateful bitch he gave you everything you could ever wanted. Even when you came running back to this piece of shit" he kicked Jax's boot "He tried to save you. Even after you killed his baby. And look what he got for it, he's lying somewhere in a ditch. BECAUSE OF YOU" He spun around to stare at Harley who had spotted a gun resting on the bar. "But you would know all about that wouldn't you. I'm a successful lawyer and you chose that. But you see I wont try and save you. You've made your choice. Never mind what I've done for you."

"What sending me creepy photos?" she scoffed.

"Oh that wasn't me that was your sister."

"What?"

"Little Virginia sent it. She told me when I was helping you"

"Helping me?"

"Get rid of her. She was nothing but trouble, making your life difficult so I arranged for her to have a rude awakening. It's amazing what you can pay these hillbillies to do. The Wrech boy almost peed himself when I gave him money to drug little Virginia. She didn't even make it hard jumping out the window and running over to his house. She was so high she told me all about Dixie shooting your mum. It's a shame I had to call the police, you never know how many other little secrets she was keeping"

"YOU BASTARD"

"Don't get high and mighty. You wanted her gone, you didn't even question the Ketamine I planted. Deep down you knew it wasn't hers and you didn't care. I wanted to free you from this life… from these murderers. But it's to late."

She jumped to her feet and scrambled to the bar, Michael saw she was going for his gun. He raced to reach it first.

BANG BANG BANG


	22. Epilogue

I hope everyone enjoyed my fanfic and like the ending thanks for reading :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Four months later.**

Thumper stood over the gravestone. He placed carnations in the small flower holder.

"Morning, I've bought some flowers for my number one girl" he said as he washed down the stone.

* * *

V sat at the side of the stage, Danny's prodigies were playing. She smiled up at her boyfriend Freddie. She had had the hots for him the second she saw him, but her in your face innuendos had no effect on him. In fact the more she tried to seduce him the more he turned away. When she was in rehab he had been the only one to visit, offering comfort and help. in his first visit she had discovered his band was a Christian one and that they all wore purity rings. When she was released after Michaels actions were made public. Freddie and Dixie were waiting at the gates arms open. They had been seeing each other romantically for two months now and V had never been happier. She was welcomed in church and by his family and for the first time in a long time she felt she belonged. As they finished playing their last song V clapped and whooped. Freddie jumped off stage and planted a big kiss on her. As he pulled away her face stretched into a smile.

"Can you give me a ride back to Charming tonight?"

"Absolutely. Where's your dad?"

"He dropped me off and headed for the grave yard. Not sure when he'll be finished there"

"Poor guy, and poor you"

"Hey I'm tougher then I look" she said with a fake bravado in her voice.

"Don't I know it. So this play your in do I get front row seats?" he said taking her hand.

Not only was V getting straight A's in school but she had found her niche in the school drama club.

"If you ask nicely" she laughed.

* * *

The phone started to ring, it was Grant. After four months away Dixie was missing him terribly despite their daily phone calls. Dixie flipped open her phone.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"Good, missing you"

"I should be back soon. I'm needed here right now."

"I know, doesn't stop me missing you. How are you doing? How are things with V?""

She took a deep breath in. "You know... coping, last couple of months haven't been easy. Me and V are doing good. Now she doesn't have to keep secret that she heard us talking about what happened to mum, it seems like we can talk properly"

"That's great. I'm thinking about heading down to Charming this weekend to see you"

"You sure your up for meeting the club? They don't take kindly to police"

"Hey I'm not just police I'm your husband, who misses you a lot. Your nan rang"

"Oh yea what she want?"

"To see you girls and visit the grave"

"Now she cares" she said under her breath.

"Dixie"

"Bring her up with you. It might do some good"

"Ok I love you"

"Love you too"

With that she hung up. Sitting at the dining room table she looked around her childhood home. _No more lies_ she thought. Before making her way to the club.

* * *

"Mrs. Ortiz, Dr Wheeler will see you now" A tall blonde nurse beckoned Harley. Juice grabbed her arm and hauled her up. She was four months pregnant but she looked about seven. "Are you sure you want a male Dr, babe"

"Don't babe me" she said waddling to the doctors room. "You're the reason I'm the size of a whale. If I want a male doctor I'll have a male Dr"

"But what about Tara?"

"She's not an obstetrician. This guys the best" she said trying to jump up on the doctors bed and failing abysmally. "I'm so fat I can't even get up here" she said defeated.

"Your not fat your beautiful." He said kissing her heatedly.

"Now now you two" tutted the Dr Wheeler as he walked into the room.

"Hell I'm already pregnant what the worst that could happen?"

"I hear congratulations are in order. Married last month"

"Yep" Juice beamed looking lovingly at Harley.

The Dr pressed the button at the side of the bed and lowered it, Juice took her arm and helped her up.

"Right lift your top up" doctor Wheeler requested. Juice eyed him suspiciously as Harley lifted her T-shirt. He pulled over the ultrasound and squirted cold gel on her stomach. As he rolled the wand over her stomach Harleys breath caught as she heard the thump thump thump of the baby's heartbeat.

"Oh"

"Oh don't say oh. What does Oh mean?"

Dr Wheeler looked from Harley to Juice "well I know why your showing so much. Your having twins, congratulations"

* * *

Harley waited outside the club. Thumper had called and said he was almost there. "Hey honey"

"Hey dad. How was mum?"

"Good, the gravestones beautiful"

Michael had delivered one parting shot before he died of three gun shot wounds on the club floor. He had informed the authorities that Dixie had shot her mum. Because it was self defense Dixie got let off, as Thumper had helped cover up the murder he got two months. After everyone found out their mum was exhumed from her resting place and reburied in the graveyard. Thumper found great comfort there. Harley wasn't charged with the murder of Michael, by the time Hale arrived everyone was untied and walking around. The story was no one had seen who shot him, the case was still open but not being pursued.

* * *

Juice swaggered into the club.

"Here's daddy now" Tig shouted over the pool table. "Where's the mummy?"

"Outside waiting for Thumper" he replied smiling at his new sister in-laws who were at the bar.

"So how'd it go?"

"We want to tell you when were all together" he beamed.

Tara who was sitting on Jax's lap piped up "But everything's fine though?"

"Better then fine"

Just then Thumper and Harley strolled in.

"Great everyone's here, so what's the story" asked Jax expectantly.

Juice looked at Harley who nodded for him to tell them.

As he jumped about unable to stay still he exclaimed

"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!"

The clubhouse erupted with applause. V and Dixie ran over to Harley and embraced her in a group hug. As she stood in the arms of sisters she thought.

_I'm home_


End file.
